stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anders Blewett
| birth_place=Great Falls, Montana | alma_mater=Harvard University, University of Montana School of Law | profession=attorney | residence=Great Falls, Montana }} Anders Blewett (born August 18, 1980, in Great Falls, MT) is a lawyer and a Montana Democratic politician. He was elected to the Montana House of Representatives in 2008 and the Montana Senate in 2010. Blewett is an associate attorney at the law firm of Hoyt and Blewett PLLC, where he specializes in representing injured individuals in cases involving railroad FELA, railroad crossings, insurance bad faith, safe place to work, insurance, nuisances, environmental pollution, medical malpractice, and wrongful death. He is currently a resident of Great Falls, Montana. Legislation Among the bills Blewett sponsored which have passed into law include House Bill 315 which reduces taxes for low income retirees on pensions and “The Fair Arbitrators Act” which reforms Montana’s arbitration process by requiring arbitrators to make enhanced disclosures relating to conflicts of interest and prior arbitrations.State Bar of Montana, " Legislature Passes Fair Arbitration Act," The Montana Lawyer. May 2009. Blewett was also a co-sponsor of the 2009 Montana Stream Access Law. The law, which protects the public's right to access Montana's rivers and streams from public bridges, was widely viewed as one of most important bills passed in the 2009 legislature. Since his election in 2008, Blewett has advocated for the removal of BNSF railcars from Montana's Missouri River corridor. His efforts have been supported by the editorial board of the Great Falls Tribune. In April 2010, BNSF indicated it would remove half of the stored railcars from the Missouri River Corridor. Blewett has also introduced legislation which would impose stricter penalties on owners of vicious dogs in rural areas. Football career Blewett played football at Harvard University where he lettered two years and started at placekicker on Harvard’s 2001 Ivy League Championship team. He also played arena football for the Billings Outlaws helping the Outlaws win the 2006 National Indoor Football League Championship. Family politics Anders Blewett is the fourth member of his family to serve in the Montana House of Representatives. Blewett’s grandfather, Alex Blewett Jr., a Republican from Great Falls, served in the Montana House of Representatives as a Republican in 1961 and 1963.State of Montana, Laws of Montana (State Publishing Co., 1961, 1963). In 1963 he served as Republican Majority Leader of the State House. In 1964, he unsuccessfully challenged Democratic incumbent Mike Mansfield for the U.S. Senate. Blewett’s great grandfather, Alexander Blewett Sr., a Republican from Butte, served in the Montana House of Representatives in 1931, 1943, 1945, 1947, and 1951.State of Montana, Laws of Montana (State Publishing Co., 1931, 1943, 1945, 1947, 1951). Blewett’s great uncle, Paul Friedl, a Democrat from Glasgow, served in the Montana House of Representatives in 1939 and 1941.State of Montana, Laws of Montana (State Publishing Co., 1939, 1941). References External links *House of Representatives – Anders Blewett official MT State Legislature website *Hoyt and Blewett Law Firm homepage Category:Living people Category:Members of the Montana House of Representatives Category:Montana State Senators Category:1980 births Category:People from Great Falls, Montana Category:Harvard University alumni Category:University of Montana alumni